The Lovers that went Wrong
by Livill
Summary: Lukas was done with him. He was done with the drinking, with the constant pain he felt. He had to get his own life in order, and the only way to do that was to leave. Can Mikkel turn his life around after the loss of his one and only love? DenNor and SuFin within. Rated T for Denmark's mouth. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

They had been drifting apart.

As the bottle spun, they laughed. Their hungry eyes all watched the bottle, and everyone was sipping at their drinks, save for Lukas. He never laughed. He never drank. He kept himself composed decent. The only reason he was here to begin with was because of Mikkel. The man loved to party, loved to go out on the town and hit up a few local bars or strip clubs. Once a week, though, the plan diverged and they all went to the house of one of their friends. It was "couples night," as they called it. The night passed quickly with the games they played, from Spin the Bottle, to Truth or Dare.

The bottle landed on Mikkel, and the man letting out a loud laugh.

"Okay Mikkel. Truth, or, dare?" Alfred questioned

"Oh, what the hell? I'll go with truth this time!"

Lukas' world could come crashing down, at any moment.

Alfred shuffled the cards containing truths in front of him, pulling one randomly out of the pile. "Ready for this? Have you…ever cheated on Lukas?"

The other man started to blurt out an answer, his mouth working faster than his brain. "Yea-No! I...I would never!" Alfred's smile faltered, his eyes darting to the British man sitting next to him, who watched the Norwegian warily. Without a word, Lukas stood. He wasn't stupid; far from it.

"I'm leaving," his voice was strong, his fists at his side. Mikkel stood as well.

"Lukas, hey, where are you going?" The two walked out, Lukas ignoring the man he called his lover.

They were about halfway home, snow falling around them, when Lukas suddenly stopped. He stared ahead of him, his purple orbs trying hard to keep any and all emotion out of them. "Who was it?" He asked, knowing full well Mikkel was behind him.

"I…don't really know." Mikkel muttered, for once quiet. Lukas scoffed.

"You slept with someone else, and didn't even have the decency to get their name?" he snapped. Mikkel shrunk back.

"Listen to me, Lukas: I love you! I was drunk-"

"When are you not!" Lukas kept facing forwards, away from him.

"I…I'm sorry, Lukas. Please forgive me…"

"How many times have you cheated on me?"

"What? O-once! Only once."

"You stuttered…" Lukas scowled.

"No, I didn't! You're hearing things! Lukas, please listen to me! It was only once, and I'll never do it again!"

"I've had enough of you, Mikkel."

"What?"

Lukas started walking again, with Mikkel running to catch up. "Hey, hey, Lukas! Lukas, stop! Lukas, we can talk about this! We can get through this!"

"No, we can't, Mikkel. It's been a long time coming. First thing tomorrow, I'm gone." Lukas stopped as Mikkel ran in front of him.

"Come on, Lukas… We can get through this… Please, give me another chance." He leaned forwards, pressing their lips together. Lukas allowed him to do this, not showing any signs of returning it. Mikkel pulled back slowly, his eyebrows stitched together. "Please, Lukas…I love you."

"You should have thought about that before you slept with some whore," Lukas snapped, shoving past him. Lukas didn't say another word on the rest of the journey home, leaving Mikkel to try and change the mind of the white haired man.

As the two walked into their home, Lukas made a beeline for the bedroom, locking the door as soon as he was inside. Alone was the only time he would let any emotion show. All it took was shutting the door for the tears to start flowing.

He had been betrayed by one of the only people he had let in. He knew it was bound to happen, but it still hurt. Lukas slid down to the ground as he leaned back against the door, bringing his knees to his chest, allowing the tears to drip onto the fabric of his jeans.

It took him a while to finally crawl into bed. His purple eyes scanned the walls, traced every outline he could see in the darkness. "This isn't my home any longer."

He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. The alarm went off, the music of his favorite radio station bringing him to his senses.

"A new song now, _Youth_ by Daughter," the radio announcer spoke to the slowly waking world. Lukas stared at the ceiling as he listened to the soft lyrics.

"_Shadows settle on the place, that you left.  
Our minds are troubled by the emptiness.  
Destroy the middle; it's a waste of time.  
From the perfect start to the finish line._

And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun.  
Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong  
The lovers that went wrong.

We are the reckless,  
We are the wild youth.  
Chasing visions of our futures  
One day we'll reveal the truth  
That one will die before he gets there.

_And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky one.  
'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone.  
We're setting fire to our insides for fun.  
Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home,  
It was a flood that wrecked this home..._

... and you caused it...  
... and you caused it...  
... and you caused it...

Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,  
A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,  
My eyes are damp from the words you left,  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.

And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,  
'Cause most of us are bitter over someone.  
Setting fire to our insides for fun,  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them.  
But I'm forever missing him.

…And you caused it…  
…And you caused it…  
…And you caused it…"

Lukas hit the button, turning the radio off. He sat up, his body feeling numb. Lifting his legs, he let them fall off the bed, standing slowly. It was all over; everything he had built up, everything he had taken precious time to keep from breaking was gone.

Opening the door, a bag slung over his shoulder with all of the clothing he owned, Lukas looked at the wall across from the door. Mikkel slept, snoring obnoxiously, holding a picture of the two together. Lukas bent, taking the picture from the sleeping man without waking him.

His feet led him to the kitchen, where he grabbed a pen and notebook. Ripping out a page, the male wrote something, before he taped it to the door, walking out.

It wasn't but a few hours later that Mikkel stirred, and then noticed the bedroom door open and the picture gone. He ran towards the door, calling for his ex-lover in desperation. The letter hanging on the door made him pause.

"Goodbye," in crisp, clear handwriting.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed slowly without Lukas. They drifted by, turning into months, and then years, leaving Mikkel alone with his drunkenness. He was constantly at the bar, drinking his life away. Slowly, one by one, his credit cards stopped going through. His home, the one he shared with Lukas, gone now. All of the money he had saved for his life with Lukas, gone. His life was spiraling out of control.

He sat on the street, slumped over, rain pouring down around him. His hair stuck to his face, his clothes clinging to his body. A constant shiver racked his body, causing him to tremble violently. His life as he knew it was over.

"There you are…" The voice was right above him. Shifting slightly, his blue eyes landed on a clean pair of nice looking shoes. His eyes slowly drifting up, and he let his head fall back, not feeling the rain hitting his face, the red umbrella hiding him from the rain. A soft pair of blue eyes looked down on him, worry evident in the pools. "We've been worried about you! Apparently your phone was shut off? And the landlord at your apartment said you couldn't pay the rent, so he kicked you out!" Mikkel just kept staring up at the other. "Mikkel? Mikkel, do you even hear me? Are you okay?" No response came from the man on the ground, causing the one with the umbrella to fidget.

"Come on, Mikkel… We'll help you." He grabbed the arm of the already soaking man, keeping the umbrella steady over him, letting the rain wash over himself. Mikkel stood up, wobbling slightly. The smaller boy hailed down a cab, and the two climbed into it. "Maple Groove apartment complex, please," he said to the driver, before turning, taking a good look at his friend.

"Mikkel, your eye…" He reached over, and he gingerly touched the purple area around the other's eye, causing the man to flinch. "Did you get in a fight?"

"Yeah…" The voice that came out wasn't the usual cheerful one. It was quiet, somewhat slurred. "Talked some guy into drinking with me. Left him with the bill." A smirk crawled its way onto Mikkel's face. "Shoulda been there Tino… Shoulda been there."

Tino shook his head, letting out a sigh. "What's gotten into you, Mikkel?" Worry was still oozing from the boy. Mikkel just silently swayed with the car, not bothering to answer. The cab pulled to a stop in front of a gated compound, and the two made their way to the iron bars once Tino had paid the driver. The white-haired boy punched in a combination, and the gate unlocked, allowing the two inside.

Mikkel ignored every question that made it past Tino's lips. Tino kept pressing though, hoping that one question would get an answer. The two stopped moving as Tino fished out his keys, sliding it into the lock. He opened the door, hurrying into the house. The smaller man quickly made his way down the hall. "Berwald! I'm home, and I brought Mikkel with me!"

Mikkel paused in the entry hall, listening to the shuffling of paper. The large form of his old friend appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, just as Tino disappeared, staring down the long entry hall. Mikkel just stared back.

"Hey, Berwald," he finally spoke, slowly making his way towards the other man.

"Where hav' y' been?" The voice was stern, no emotion leaking into it.

"Good to see you too. I've just been, you know, out."

"Gettin' drunk?" Berwald cast a stern glare at the other. "Thought y' were dead." Tino busied himself away from the two men, bringing a kettle to boil.

"Well, I'm not." Mikkel wouldn't look Berwald in the eye.

"Where ar' y' staying?" Berwald turned and found a notebook, flipping to a random page. He scanned the kitchen for a pen.

"No need," Mikkel spoke softly, biting the inside of his lip. "I'm staying at the shelter on Maine and Times."

"You mean…you're homeless? I knew you were kicked out of your apartment, but…" Tino spoke quickly, looking from Mikkel to the floor. "You can stay with us! We have a spare room! Right, Berwald? He can stay with us!" Berwald only nodded, letting the notebook drop onto the table.

"I can't pay you rent, or anything," Mikkel said hurriedly. "I don't have a job."

"Fin' one," Berwald grumbled, his eyes scooting to the fridge. He lumbered towards it, opened it up and grabbed a few bottle of beer. Opening each one up, he walked to the sink and began to pour. "No mor' alcohol."

"Fuck that! No way! I refuse! Thanks for your hospitality, but I'm not going to."

Berwald narrowed his eyes. "Y' stay. Jus' 'cause Lukas left-"

"This isn't his fault!" Mikkel shouted. "Don't bring Lukas into this! None of this was his fault."

"Y've been a mess sinc' he lef'," Berwald forced his voice to remain steady. "Y' need t' ge' over him."

"Here's some tea!" Tino set two cups down on the table, moving down the hall quickly. Berwald sat, and Mikkel slowly followed his lead, taking up his cup and sipping at the tea.

"I guess it…wouldn't hurt to stay here," Mikkel muttered.

"Well, I' wasn' like y' ha' much choice in th' matter. We'll fin' a counseling group for y' tomorrow. While y're under my roof, y'll b' attending." Mikkel made a noise as he sipped at the tea. Berwald let his eyes trail over him, frowning.

"Y've lost weight," he commented.

"I guess that's what happens when you stop buying food and waste all of your money on beer. I've been eating potato soup for the past three months. Let me tell you, I'm tired of that shit." Mikkel started laughing, but Berwald just watched him.

"Y' haven' changed…"

"Is that a good thing?" Mikkel let his eyebrows raise, watching the taller man pull the paper open.

"Yes. Don' change." He turned a paper, missing the wide smile slipping onto the blonde's face.

"Mikkel," Tino walked over, holding a shirt and a pair of pants. "These are some old clothes of Berwald's. You can wear them until we can get you your own clothes, okay?" They exchanged hands, Mikkel thanking him before he slipped down the hall and into the bathroom, stripping his wet clothes off and letting them fall to the floor with a plop. He stared in the mirror for a while. His eyes looked tired, the left one still a bit swollen and discolored. His hair had become lackluster, probably from the fact that it hadn't been washed for a while.

He turned to the shower, pulling the curtain open. Turning the water on as hot as he could stand, he stood under it for what seemed like an eternity. Washing his hair and body, he stepped out of the warm water reluctantly, wrapping a towel around himself. Shivering, he stared ahead at the door, looking to the clothes sitting on the counter. Taking them in his hands, he clothed himself.

Turning the knob slowly, he walked into the hall, towards the kitchen. "Do you think Lukas will want to see him?" Tino's voice could be heard down the hall.

"Doubt he woul' hav' tim'. He spends ev'ry second building up his empire," Berwald took a sip of tea, turning another page in the worn paper. "Still surprising he wa' able t' build s' fast. Mikkel really wa' holding him back."

"Starting his own company was risky," Tino sighed. "He didn't want to risk Mikkel's future as well as his own."

"Y're right," Berwald rolled up the paper, using it to whack a bug crawling along the table. "I honestly didn' think Lukas coul' d' it, build a fishing empire from ground up. In such short time, too."

"He was destined to be a businessman," Tino moved close. "Just like you were destined to be one of the best lawyers in the world."

"Now y're pushing it," Berwald didn't even crack a smile. A giggle slipped passed Tino's lips, before they pressed against Berwald's forehead.

Mikkel stared at the wall, eyes full of pain. He had held Lukas back? Lukas had never once expressed a desire to own a business. Was it because he was afraid Mikkel would reject the idea? Or was it because he was worried it would fail, and they would both suffer for it?

Mikkel didn't want to think about it. As he walked down the hall towards the kitchen, he let his hand trail along the wall. Tino looked up as he entered, smiling. "Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Yeah, thanks. These clothes are a bit big, though," Forcing a smile, Berwald just looked at him, a hand on Tino's thigh.

"Wha' d' y' expect? I'm bigger than y' are."

"Well, whatever. They'll do," Mikkel stuck his tongue out. "Where's my room? I'm getting tired."

Tino moved off of his place on the table. "Follow me," Walking past Mikkel, he led him down the hall, opening a door to a smaller room. The bed was neatly made with a white bedspread, but the rest of the room was completely empty. "You can stay here, Mikkel," he smiled up at his friend. "Sleep well," Tino said softly, retreating back to the kitchen with Berwald.

Crawling into bed, the man clung to one of the two pillows. He stared at the wall to his left, trying hard to not think about his life. It amazed him how one bad moment could send the wave of life crashing down around him. But, when the wave washes away all of the happy moments, and all of the things you have lived for, you have to keep swimming.

Mikkel sighed, closing his eyes. "Life will get better in no time." he whispered to himself, letting sleep slowly embrace him, his problems fading away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much, everyone, for your reviews. I actually got stuck on this chapter. Writers block, ftw, right? Aha, well, I realized that on the official hetalia wiki page, Denmark's name is actually Matthias, but...well, I like Mikkel more, so...Yeah...Thanks again for reading, I hope you guys really like the new chapter. 33_

* * *

"We'll come pick you up when you're done, okay?" Tino smiled up at Mikkel, who looked into the small recreational building, his face holding a look of despair. "And then we can go get food at that really nice restaurant down the way! Do you see it? Look how it just brightens up the whole area!" Tino was pointing to a bright building, but Mikkel didn't bother looking.

"Do I really have to do this?" He asked, turning to look at Berwald. The Swede nodded.

"I won' sit b' an' watch y' die," Berwald commented. "No' g' inside before I drag y' in there myself."

Mikkel looked back at him, frowning. The two stared at each other, Mikkel quickly backing down and turning his back on his taller friend. "Fine, fine, I'm going. Calm down," he mumbled, walking away from them. Pulling open the door, he disappeared down the hall as the two still outside continued to watch him.

It didn't take long for Mikkel to find the door with a paper sign saying, "Group meeting today" in neat writing. He hesitated before grabbing the door handle, pushing it down and forwards, letting it swing open. In the middle of the room he was now looking into sat about fifteen chairs, only a few of them vacant. Most of the group chattered together, ignoring the man standing at the door. One woman, though, stood. Her massive bust jiggled with her movement, as she bound over to him, a wide smile on her face.

"Hallo!" She said, her voice heavy with some kind of accent.

"Uh, hello," Mikkel forced his eyes away from her breasts, looking into her blue eyes. "I'm here for the uh, group meeting."

"Da, zis is here," the woman kept up her kind smile. "I am Katyusha Braginskaya. It is pleasure to meet you!" She took his hand, shaking it happily, her chest bouncing up and down with every movement. Mikkel couldn't stop his eyes from sinking to watch them, cheeks flaring slightly.

"I'm uh, Mikkel Kohler," he introduced himself, retracting his hand as she let go of it. Her smile remained constant as she pulled him towards the circle of chairs.

"Take seat anyvhere! Everyvon here is friend," the woman sat down again in her own seat, and waiting for Mikkel to sit himself down to speak up. "Everyvon, ve have new member!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together. The group was fully aware of this fact to being with, a few warily checking him out.

"Kesesese!" The sound came from next to him, causing him to turn his head. "That's obvious, Katyusha! Ve don't get many people here, after all," he shrugged, turning to Mikkel, his red eyes flashing and a smirk spreading wide on his face. "I'm Gilbert," he extended a hand, clasping Mikkel's own as he extended his. "The most awesomest person in this whole room! Kesesesesese!"

"I'm Mikkel," the blond responded, taking his hand back as Gilbert let it go.

"Vell now that everyvon say hello, ve should start!" Katyusha said, clapping her hands together again, smiling wide. "Vhy don't ve start viz Mikkel?" She met his eyes. "Tell everyvon vhy here, da?"

"Uh, well…" Mikkel gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head. "My ex and I kinda got in a really bad fight a few years ago, and he broke up with me, and I kinda went on a drunken rampage and everything. I lost my house, and my job, and yeah…A friend of mine took me in and said I had to attend these meetings to stay in his house," Mikkel stared intensely at a spot on the ground. He felt pretty insecure right now.

His eyes went wide as he heard the woman start to sob. "Zat's so sad!" She cried, big tears rolling down her cheeks. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Here ve go again. Don't vorry too much about her, nevbie. She cries a lot," he clapped the worried looking Mikkel on the back. "See, she's already better," Mikkel looked up, seeing that Gilbert was right. The woman had already reigned in her crying, and was moving on to the progress of everyone else. Finally, she turned to Gilbert.

"Gilbert, have you made progress?" She wiped her eyes, just having finished crying over a story one of the other participants told.

"Nope!" Gilbert smiled wide. "Ludvig von't get me to stop drinking! Kesesesese!" The silver haired woman started crying, hurrying over and hugging him.

"But you must get better!" She cried, pressing Gilbert's face into her breasts. She backed away slowly, extending a finger at his face. "Stop drinking! It is bad!" Gilbert just had a lopsided grin, leaning over to Mikkel as she hurried back to her seat.

"That's vhy I'm here," he whispered, winking at him. Mikkel let out a snicker.

The meetings passed like that. Mikkel had made progress, sure, but that was only because Berwald kept the drink from him. If he had his say in things, he would be drunk every night.

Katyusha wiped her eyes, smiling wide. "You guys have done great!" She exclaimed, looking from the new faces, to a few of the old ones. It had been a few months since the first meeting Mikkel had shown up to, and he hadn't touched a bottle of beer yet. Gilbert was still there, though, along with one or two others that had been refusing to stop drinking with him. "Come again next veek! Byebye!" The woman waved to the people as they left the room. Gilbert and Mikkel lingered in the hall, pulling their coats closer around them as they moved closer to the door.

"Hey, Mikkel," Gilbert spoke up, looking at him. "I think you deserve a revard for sticking it out," he winked, the constant smile on his face. "Let's go to the bar!"

"I have no problems with that!" Mikkel smiles back at him. "Berwald's out of town right now, anyways, and I'm sure Tino is doing some Christmas shopping right now anyways," the Dane blew on his hands, regretting his decision to not bring his gloves. The two walked out the door and down the street, staying side by side as prongs of people passed them to go to their own destination.

"First drink in months. I'm fucking excited!" Mikkel smiled wide as Gilbert laughed, holding the restaurant door open for him. "Nice and toasty in here," the Dane commented as he walked through the door, looking around at the darkened room. People sat at the available seats, servers running around to feed their customers.

"This vay," Gilbert led his friend to the bar, and the two sat down on the red bar stool. "The usual!" Gilbert called out to the bar tender, who set a bottle of Bitburger in front of the man. The albino drank from it, letting out a happy gasp when the bottle left his lips. "Great stuff here!"

"Do you have any Carlsberg?" The Dane questioned the bar tender, who nodded, coming back with a beer for him.

"Don't vorry about paying, either! I'll pay!" Gilbert exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulder, smiling wide.

"What? Thanks!" Mikkel's smile only grew as he put the bottle to his lips again. "God, this is amazing! How could I ever stop drinking this?" Mikkel questioned, downing the first beer, flagging down the bar tender for another. The two sat, laughing and talking as they kept drinking.

"So, hey. I've alvays been meaning to ask, vho vas the guy that dumped you?" Gilbert asked, looking at Mikkel. The man was still mostly sober, having only had a few beers now.

"Oh? His name was Lukas Bordevik," Mikkel placed the bottle to his lips again, throwing his head back to down the rest of what was in the bottle.

"What?" Gilbert wore a look of shock. "You vere dating him? No vay!"

"You know him?" Mikkel turned to Gilbert, raising an eyebrow.

"My bruder vorks for him," Gilbert explained.

"Huh?" Whenever Mikkel asked Berwald about his ex-lover, he was always told to go find him himself. Of course, Mikkel couldn't do that. Pride thing. "What does he do, anyways? No one's ever told me…"

"He's a big shot CEO," Gilbert responded. "Built up a fishing industry not far from here. My bruder takes care of his security and shit."

"Oh…" Mikkel let his eyes shift to the new beer bottle placed in front of him. "That's great! Lukas is being successful!" He allowed a smile onto his face. He truly was happy. "It was true then," the Dane laughed, rubbing the back of his head with is hand. "I really was holding him back."

"Vhat? Don't say that," Gilbert wasn't smiling for once.

"It's true, though. I mean, he wasn't doing that when he was with me. He was working some office job somewhere," the Dane explained. "I heard my friends say that he didn't want to ruin what we had. I mean, we were living pretty comfortably."

"Yeah, but still, it isn't your fault. Shit happens," Gilbert commented. The two sat in silence for a bit, still drinking.

"I miss him…" Mikkel spoke up suddenly, letting his head drop to the counter.

"Hmm?" Gilbert looked at him, frowning.

"I really, really miss him, Gilbert," Mikkel turned his head to the side, looking up at him. "I want him back…I want him back so much." Gilbert frowned down at his friend.

"Vell, I guess it's not impossible," he commented, downing the rest of his beer. "You still need a job?" The dane nodded, keeping his head on the counter. "Vell, my Bruder told me a vhile ago that Lukas needs a secretary," Gilbert looked back down at Mikkel, smiling wide. "I can see if I can get you an interview. Maybe you'll see him!"

"Seriously?" Mikkel sat up, smiling wide at the German man. "That would be amazing!"

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out if the job is still open, Mikkel," the man winked at him, standing up after paying for the beers the two friends consumed.

"I really owe ya one for this, Gilbert. Even if I don't get the job. Seriously, man, thanks."

"Of course, of course. That's just how awesome I am! Kesesesese!" The albino laughed, and the two walked out of the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you guys, for all of your support! It makes me feel really happy to know that people are actually enjoying this story. I think, so far, this is the best chapter of them all, so please enjoy._

* * *

His heart hammered in his chest as he clutched his application with sweaty palms. There were about seven other people there, all waiting to have their names called. Mikkel just stared at the door, a gold plaque reading the name, "Lukas Bondevik". He stared at it, smiled, frowned, looked away, only to look back up.

His foot tapped the ground nervously, tensing as a blonde man stuck his head out the door to call the next person in. The woman stood up, fixed her skirt, and was allowed through the door that Mikkel couldn't stop staring at.

This was it. This was really it. He would finally see Lukas, after all this time. He would finally be able to see his emotionless face, watch the way his lips formed every syllable perfectly. He would see the Cross of St. Peter that Lukas always wore, his soft hair that he missed threading his fingers through. Mikkel held his breath as the door opened again, watching the woman walk out of it. Ten minutes passed before another name was called, and the time passed from there slowly.

He was the last one waiting. He fidgeted, looked up, then back at his application which was by now a crumbled mess. Trying to smooth it on the chair, he heard the door creak open. His eyes snapped up, and he saw the blonde man staring at him.

"Is it my turn?" Mikkel smiled. The man turned into the room, before turning back out.

"Ja," His voice held a heavy Germany accent, much like Gilbert. Mikkel paid it no attention as he stood and fixed his tie, then messed with his hair. He turned and stared at the door, before he slowly made his way to it. The German man held it open, allowing Mikkel walk through before he himself walked out of it and into the waiting room Mikkel just came from.

The room was huge, but Mikkel was only paying attention to the figure in the big, black chair. He could only see him, not the gray room around them. He didn't look at the pictures on the walls, at the white couch pressed into a corner, or the small little cooler that seemed to be holding a few bottles of some type of wine. He could only watch the pale hand gripping at a pen as it smoothly drifted across the page, leaving black ink trails in its wake.

"Sit down," The voice sent shivers down his spine. Oh, how he missed that voice. Slowly, Mikkel stepped forwards to seat himself in a comfy white chair that was facing the mahogany desk. He fidgeted, rolling up the paper, only to unfold it. Lukas slowly put down his pen and shuffled some papers around, before stacking them and putting them in a neat little pile. Slowly, he turned his attention to the man that sat before him.

"Dane," Lukas nodded in a greeting, before extending his hand, palm up, as if asking for something. Mikkel's brain didn't register, though. He swallowed hard and stared at the hand. Lukas's delicate fingers were just like he remembered, his nails filed and polished. The fingers twitched, as if beckoning him. "Do you want this job or not?" The words slowly drew Mikkel back to reality.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking up at Lukas's narrowed eyes.

"Your application, Mikkel," He beckoned for it again.

"Oh! Oh, heh, right!" Placing the crumbled paper in Lukas's hand, the Norwegian sighed, trying to smooth it out. Mikkel twiddled his thumbs, looking down. His heart was beating a hundred miles per hour. Could Lukas hear it? Slowly, he looked back up, and their eyes met.

Lukas said nothing, just let his eyes drift down to the application again, flipping it over and scanning the other side. "You should work on your penmanship," he muttered, squinting to get a clearer look at some words. Mikkel's heart jumped when he spoke.

"Lukas…" Lukas turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Uh…well… Hi!" Mikkel blurted out. "I missed you," he muttered, his trademark smile gleaming on his face. He opened his mouth to say more, but Lukas held up a finger.

"I'd advise you to shut up if you want this job, Dane," His voice was cold. Mikkel closed his mouth instantly, and leaned forwards in his chair. "Let's get on with this interview, shall we?" Lukas sat back in his chair, frowning. "Why do you want this job?"

Mikkel bit his tongue, trying not to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. He wanted this job because then he would get to see Lukas. He would get to work for Lukas, get to follow him around, make his appointments, to get him coffee. Okay, none of that actually sounded fun other than the Lukas part, but Mikkel would deal with it. If he could see Lukas and be around him, then maybe he could rekindle something he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Uh, well, I want this job because I kinda need a job? I mean, I've been unemployed for a while, and I found out you were hiring so…" Mikkel flashed him a grin. "I just applied and hoped for the best!" Mikkel honestly had no idea what to say. He hadn't expected to get to the interview stage, and was more than surprised to find out that Lukas actually decided to see him for an interview. Lukas just looked around for a piece of paper, starting to scribble out words on it as Mikkel spoke.

"Why should I hire you?" Lukas didn't look up. The way he spoke the words, Mikkel couldn't help but feel a slight sting at his heart. "You don't have any skills that would help for the position you're applying for, and I already have enough factory workers," Lukas finally let his eyes raise, meeting Mikkel's.

"I don't have a reason for you to hire me," Mikkel balled his hands into fists as they rested on his legs. "I don't have the skills, and I'm sure the ladies that already came in here had them, but…" The Dane looked down, his smile not holding as much happiness as it had moments prior. "I really just wanted to…see you again, Lukas," His eyes flicked up to watch Lukas' reaction. Of course, there was none, and he just looked back down to the paper, starting to write again.

"Why were you fired from your last job?" His eyes moved over to the application that sat beside the paper before he looked up at Mikkel.

"I stopped showing up," Mikkel said. It would be better to tell Lukas everything. "When you left, I…I was so upset, Lukas," Mikkel looked back down, looking away from Lukas for once. "I lost the apartment, I lost my job, I lost my friends... I just... When you left, I lost everything," He shook his head, slowly looking back up, looking into Lukas' eyes. "Heh, sorry! I didn't mean to just start babbling on like that," Mikkel put on his childish grin, letting his hand move to the back of his head, scratching it. "I've just really missed ya, Lukas."

"You're an idiot," Lukas breathed, sitting back in his chair and rubbing his temples. He shook his head, slowly opening his eyes to look at the grinning man. "What kind of salary are you looking for?" The questions moved on, and Mikkel answered them all truthfully. Finally, Lukas stood up. "That's it," he said, extending his hand slowly.

"Do I have the job?" Mikkel stood too, slowly taking Lukas' hand. It tingled, and he couldn't help but grin wider at the other man, who had to resist rolling his eyes.

"Probably not," Mikkel pouted.

"Well then!" The Dane smirked suddenly, starting to crawl onto the desk. "I'm not worried! I got to see you, and I'll keep seeing you somehow!" Lukas stepped back, trying to get away from Mikkel, but the Danish man already had his arms wrapped around Lukas's waist, trying to pull him into a hug. Lukas pushed back against him, scowling.

"Mikkel, get off of me!" he hissed.

"But I've missed you sooooooo much, Lukas! Let me hug you!"

"No! Let go of me before I call security," Mikkel let out a mock gasp, and then laughed.

"Seriously, though, Lukas, I really have missed you," The Dane noticed how Lukas slowly stopped fighting. "A lot. I'm sorry for all of the pain I've caused ya. I'm sorry for being such a drunken idiot. I'll get better, though, that I can promise ya," He kept his arms tight around the Norwegian, smiling to himself.

The next thing he knew, there was a sharp pain in his groin. The man doubled over, wheezing, collapsing on the ground. Lukas stared down at him, his emotionless eyes flashing. "I told you to let go of me before, Dane," he snapped before sitting back down in his chair. "Now leave, I have to make a decision."

"Can…" Mikkel tried to sit up, groaning. "Dinner sometime?" he squeaked out, smiling weakly at the blond haired man.

"I'll think about it," was the response he got. Mikkel slowly pulled to his feet, using the desk for support.

"I can live with that," his voice was breathless. "S-see ya, Lukas," he limped towards the door slowly, casting one last look at the Norwegian. "Hey, you should visit Berwald and Tino. They miss ya," Lukas only gave a nod, and Mikkel was unsure if he actually heard what he said. Brushing it off, he limped out the door and made his way outside.


	5. Chapter 5

As always, thanks for the reviews and support. Sorry it took me so long to put out this chapter, but please enjoy!

* * *

The bar was relatively quiet, save for a few three.

"Let's hear it for Mikkel, the newest member of that smelly fishing corporation!" Gilbert cheered out. Mikkel laughed, shaking his head.

"Gilbert, I didn't get the job, you know that," Mikkel smiled slightly, sipping at his beer.

"Vhat? Mein Bruder can fix that! Right, Ludvig?" The white haired man turned to the blonde next to him, who shook his head.

"Nein. Lukas already hired a voman for the job," Ludwig looked apologetically at Mikkel, before taking a drink of his own beer.

"Ya, I understand. He's trying to run a business, after all… Still leaves me jobless, though," Mikkel pouted, motioning for another beer. Gilbert shrugged.

"Meh, I'm jobless too, but ya don't hear me complaining! Kesesesese! Ludvig here pays all mein bills!"

"Ja, and I'm not happy vith that," Ludwig narrowed his eyes, sending a glare towards his brother, who only shrugged. The three continued to talk quietly, not paying any attention to the two people at the end of the bar. It was only until they stood up, shouting slurred words at each other that the trio saw them. The three turned to watch when the first punch was thrown.

"Hey, hey, take it outside!" The bartender scowled, putting down the glass he had been cleaning. Mikkel and Ludwig stood, watching as one man threw the other into the counter.

"Hey, hey!" Mikkel walked over, grabbing one of the men. Ludwig immediately took the other. "No need to fight now," Mikkel hissed, restraining the drunken man easily. Ludwig dragged the man he was restraining outside, Mikkel quickly following his lead.

"Good job!" Gilbert smirked at them, still in his seat at the bar.

"Some help you vere," Ludwig shook his head, sitting back down. Mikkel smiled wide.

"Zat was impressive," A man walked over, standing behind the three.

"Francis!" Gilbert smiled wide, standing up and embracing the blonde man. "Dude, I haven't seen you in ages! Come on, have a drink vith us!" Gilbert motioned to the bar.

"Are you even allowed to be drinking, Gilbert?" Francis raised a brow, but took his offer anyways, smiling. "Oho, and who is zis? I do not believe we 'ave met," Francis extended a hand to Mikkel, who clasped it in a strong handshake.

"I'm Mikkel," The Dane retracted his hand, flashing a smile at the newcomer.

"And I am Francis Bonnefoy… I couldn't 'elp but over'ear earlier zat you are looking for a job?" The man ordered a glass of wine, sipping at it delicately. "It just so 'appens zat I am in need of one or two more 'ired 'ands, if you are interested."

"Depends on what it is, really," Mikkel looked at him expectantly. Even if he didn't get the job working for Lukas, he still needed to start bringing in some type of income, to pay Berwald and Tino back for everything.

"Nothing illegal. I own a few clubs. I just opened one in zis town, actually, and I am short some muscle," Francis flashed a pearly white smile. "You seem fit, and someone like you should be able to 'andle yourself if you were faced with some fights," Francis let his eyes wander Mikkel, but the Dane thought nothing of it.

"I would love to!" Mikkel beamed.

"Great!" Francis smiled back, raising his glass. "To new friends," He gently tapped his glass to Mikkel's raised beer mug.

oOoOoOo

Mikkel stood in front of the door, the music blasting out of the open door in front of him. He tugged at the fancy black jacket he wore, flashing a grin at a few girls that walked out of the club he stood in front of. He hadn't been working here long, but Mikkel was glad that he had gone to the bar that night with Gilbert and Ludwig. This was the best job the Dane could ever hope for.

Mikkel perked up as a finger tapped his shoulder, turning to blink at his co-worker. The man's violet eyes were shaded by the flashing lights, and his face looked darker. His smile was the only thing Mikkel could really make out. It sent chills down his spine.

"Time to svitch," The voice was heavy with a Russian accent.

"Ya, okay," Mikkel walked past him quickly, hoping to be as far away from the man as possible, in case something happened. He had seen the Russian in action, and had been surprised the man he beat up didn't need to stay in the hospital for longer than a week.

Mikkel took his time walking through the club, flashing a grin to anyone who caught his eye. He enjoyed this part of the job, just walking around, looking for anyone who seemed too young or too drunk to be in here.

"I am soooo wasted!" Mikkel heard the voice scream over the music. He could hear the wild laugh, and couldn't help but feel like he had heard it somewhere before. It was then that he noticed the mop of familiar silver blond hair as it flowed with the movement of the body on the dance floor.

"Emil…?" Mikkel blinked at the figure. Maybe he was just seeing things. After all, the boy was much too young to get into a club like this. Or, he had been, the last time Mikkel saw him.

Walking over, Mikkel clapped a hand onto Emil's shoulder, causing the teen to instantly jerk around to look up at him.

"Hands off the merchandise! I'm taken," Emil spat. Mikkel just blinked down at him.

"What?"

"He said, he's taken," Mikkel looked up to see a bushy browed Asian staring back at him. "So, move along," he added, his brown eyes scaling Mikkel as he wrapped an arm around Emil's waist. Mikkel just blinked again, looking back at Emil.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Emil squinted his eyes. "You're that asshole! Mikkel! No way, what are you doing here, assey? Trying to find someone new to screw after my brother left you? Well, good riddance! You're annoying anyways!"

"Wow, that's mean," Mikkel pouted slightly, before reaching out and grabbing Emil. He threw the surprised boy over his shoulder. "You're obviously drunk. Time to get you home, before this thing rapes you," He cast a dangerous look at Emil's plus one, who opened his mouth to object.

"Security!" Emil screamed from Mikkel's back. "Help! He's kidnapping me!"

"I am security," Mikkel rolled his eyes, shoving past the Asian, walking off of the dance floor. His shift would be over soon, anyways, and Mikkel was more than certain that his Russian co-worker would be able to handle himself if anything broke out within the club while he was gone. Stopping, Mikkel looked back to the boy trailing him.

"Where does he live, now?"

"I'm not going to tell you that," came a snide remark.

"Li, make him lemme go!" piped up a drunken Emil.

"Let him go," Li spoke up instantly.

"Not gonna happen. Either you tell me where he lives, or I take him to my place until he sobers up enough to tell me himself," Mikkel smirked down at Li, who glared back up at him. Li slowly gave in, though, disappearing completely after giving the Dane the address of Emil's home.

Mikkel let out a low whistle as he looked at the house. "Fuck, Emil lives here? Lukas must be paying for it… He always was a great older brother," he said to himself, climbing out of the cab. Paying the driver, he pulled a sleeping Emil out gently, holding him bridal style as he stared up at the gate. Taking a few steps, the Dane turned sharply.

"H-hey!" He called, watching the cab speed away. "Fuck… How am I supposed to get back home now?" Grumbling to himself, Mikkel started towards the gate that circled the mansion in front of him. Pressing the buzzer on the intercom attached to the gate, he waited a few minutes, before pressing it again.

"What?" a voice snapped out from the other end. Mikkel blinked.

"Uh," He leaned in to speak into the intercom. "I got Emil here, kinda drunk and passed out… This is his house, right?"

"Yes, this is his house. Please bring him inside," He heard something unlock, and looked up to see the gate slowly swinging open.

"Whoa, cool!" Mikkel smiled wide, watching it. "Dude, that's awesome. Emil, you've got an awesome place here!" The boy in his arms didn't respond.

Walking through the gate, the Dane made his way to a few steps that led up to the front door. When he stepped up to them, the door swung open. Mikkel stared up at the man who opened the door. There Lukas stood, his hair disheveled like he had just woken up. His clip was nowhere to be seen, and his blonde bangs were hanging freely in his face. He wore a plain gray tank top, and white pajama pants. Mikkel couldn't keep his eyes from taking in the body that stood before him.

It seemed to take Lukas a moment to register who it was that was bringing Emil home. "Mikkel?" Their eyes met.

"Yeah?"

"…Why are you here with my brother?"

"Oh, well… He was at the club that I work at now, and he was drunk, so I brought him home before anything bad could happen to him… I didn't think you lived here too," Mikkel looked from the older brother to the younger one in his arms. Lukas let out a sigh, stepping back from the door.

"Come in," he muttered. Mikkel didn't even hesitate, flying up the few steps and through the front door. He stood in the entry hall.

"Dude, it looks a lot bigger on the outside!" Mikkel proclaimed, looking down the narrow hall that served as an entry way. Lukas closed the door, standing near Mikkel.

"Give him to me," he said, holding his arms out. Mikkel turned, depositing Emil into Lukas's arms, turning back to the picture he had started to admire on the wall. "Thank you for bringing him home, Mikkel… You can go now."

"Oh, well, my ride kinda left me here," Mikkel smiled sheepishly towards him. "So, if can I, uh…get a ride home?" Lukas let out a groan, before turning and walking away. He left the Dane alone for a good ten minutes before finally returning. He now wore an old, faded pair of jeans and a long sweater, the sleeves ending just before his fingertips.

"Are those Emil's sneakers?" Mikkel snickered, taking a glance down at Lukas' feet. The Norwegian rolled his eyes.

"You could always walk home," he spat.

"No, no, forgive me!" He kept smiling, following Lukas out of the door, towards a separate structure off to the side. Quick fingers typed in a code on the device to the side of the garage door, and Mikkel's mouth opened at the car sitting inside of the garage. "What is…that beautiful thing?"

"That is my Porsche Boxster," Lukas said. Mikkel stared at the metallic black paint, slowly moving over to the passenger side door. The top of the convertible was down, so Mikkel could see the platinum gray leather perfectly in the light of the garage. Mikkel didn't notice Lukas getting in the car, running his hand over the leather of the passenger seat.

"Get in, idiot," Lukas sighed, shaking his head. Mikkel blinked at him.

"What?! We're seriously taking this?!"

"Of course we are. Do you see any other car?" Mikkel looked around the small garage, shaking his head. "Then get in." Mikkel complied, fastening his seatbelt.

"Fuck, Lukas this…this is amazing! You should go really fast! This is a fast car, right?!"

"I'm not going to speed for your amusement, Mikkel," He pulled out of the garage. "You said you were living with Tino and Berwald, right?" Mikkel only nodded, but that was all Lukas needed to start driving. The drive was a silent one, Lukas only going as fast as five over the designated speed limit. It didn't take long to get from his house to the apartment their old friends shared, and Lukas pulled into a parking space.

Mikkel sat there, unmoving. "We're here," Lukas spoke up, turning to look at him. Turning to face him slowly, Mikkel flashed him a grin.

"Thanks for the ride, Lukas," he said, but made no move to leave the car. Lukas raised an eyebrow. "Ya didn't put your clip in…" Mikkel reached out, pushing back the bangs that had fallen into Lukas's face without the clip to restrain them. Lukas hit his hand away, frowning.

"I don't need it all the time," he responded. Mikkel pulled his hand away, the smile still on his face.

"I know I said this before, but, I miss you…" Lukas made a move to talk, but Mikkel placed a finger over his lips, instantly stopping him. "Let me take ya out to dinner, some time, Lukas… Please…" Mikkel gave him a hopeful look. "I…I still love ya, Lukas. I really d-"

"Shut up, Mikkel," Lukas's eyes narrowed. "If I go out to dinner with you, will you stay out of my life forever?"

"I can't promise ya that, Lukas," Mikkel laughed softly. "I could never promise ya that." He heard Lukas sigh, the Norwegian moving a hand to pull his bangs back away from his face.

"Fine, but just this once." Lukas said slowly.

"Great! How about next Friday?!"

"Fine…" Mikkel jumped up and out of the car.

"FUCK YEAH!" he screamed. Lukas hissed at him.

"Idiot! Shut up. People are trying to sleep," Rolling his eyes, Lukas backed up, out of the parking space.

"See ya then, Lukas! You won't regret it!" Mikkel knew Lukas was ignoring him as he drove out of the parking lot and down the street…not that it really mattered to the Dane. He had gotten what he wanted.

Now he could make everything up to Lukas. Now, he could prove to Lukas that he would never, _could_ never, stop loving him.


End file.
